conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
King Philip II
Phillip II (1860 to 1943) was the last king of Freeland before it became part of the central lands. Philip was born in Freeland in 1860 to King Joseph Alexandar IV and Queen Mary. He was supported by the growing middle class of Freeland especially in Aundar as he brought in taxes for the aristocracy and he provided more options for free trade. He was also diplomatic and parliamentarian prefering to go through parliament in times of conflict and relying more upon his cabinet rather than his royal advisors. He approved of modernisation of the Freelander military and he played an active role in the great war. early life 1860-1890 Philip was born in 1860 in Aundar Royal palace, he was the eldest child of five. He was educated in the private boarding school Toldetson for most of his life. However he was expelled for fighting when he was fifteen and so he carried out the rest of his education with tutors. At age sixteen he was married to Salsian noble woman Linda. He went to the Aundar army officer college when he was nineteen and he studied to become a cavalry officer, he graduated at the age of twenty in 1880. Later he served during the Freelander invaded of Donber from 1880 to 1883 as a captain in the 14th Royal cavalry regiment during the conflict with Donber. Philip rose to the rank of Brigadier and he became the commander in cheif of the 14th Royal cavlary regiment in 1890. He saw action in several battles between Freeland and the army of the Donberian goverment in exile, including the failed Freeland invasion of the twin sultanates in 1900. In 1900 he was given the position of marshal of the Freelander 1st army Succession to the throne 1900-1906 During the last six years of the Great War, Philip became the Marshal of the Freelander 1st army which was stationed at fort williamson. The Freelander 1st army consisted of two infantry divisions, an artillery regiment and a cavalry regiment. Totalling of sixty five thousand men and thousands of cannons and guns and horses. Philip witnessed the break down of communications between the Freelander feild armies and the rebellions in Donber. The war was become incredibly costly for Freeland as it became inflated economically through printing bank loans to pay industrial companies. The Freelander goverment borrowed heavy sums of money and the royal treasury became almost empty. In 1905 King Joseph used the domination of the sun to destroy the Durgian corridor, this action caused the king to abdicate in guilt and due to fears of a republican revolution. The king fled to Silsia however he was taken to Donber by Freelander republicans and he was executed by Donberian insurgents, his other children where sold into slavery in Agomoto. Aundar was taken over by republicans and whigs, the monarchy was officially abolished and Freeland became a republic. The whigs and republicans where split upon how much power should the president have, republicans wanted to have a powerful authoritarian president with strong executive powers like in New Freeland whilst whigs wanted to have a ceremonial presidents whilst the radicals wanted to complete overthrow of the establishment and the creation of anarchism. The supporters for these groups mainly came from the urban middle class and working class although the former where worried about the violence many radicals and extremists spread and promoted across the city. The republicans formed their own armed forces which comprised of mainly volunteers and conscripts with little military exprience, the Aundar sentry, an army regiment based on operating the artillery on Aundar's walls became loyal to the republicans as did the Aundar metropolition constabulary. Royalist militias made up of upper class men and farmers from the suburbs fought against the republicans. The royalist forces comprised mainly of Alexandrians who supported consitutional monarchism and parliamentarism whilst the Eduardites wished to return to absloutism and where often religious and nationalist fundementalists. The Freelander 1st army led by Philip invaded the city and defeated the republicans through constant shelling and through superior numbers and tactics. When philip retook the city he became the prime minster rather than the king due to the crown being lost. He essentially become the absloute leader of Freeland with the powers of being the crown prince and prime minster. Philip then called for peace talks with the Mirkuleon empire, however Emperor kevousalar VI refused. He then threatened to use the domination of the sun and so the Emperor agreed to peace talks. This was called the Imperial-Royal-Ducal treaty and it was drafted by Philip, Kevousalar and the Grand Duke of Donber with the help of their foreign ministers. The treaty promised peace between the nations which would allow unilatery withdraw from the war and their military alliances. Donber would be guranteed indepedence, however the county of masan would have a referendum on which nation's its people wanted to belong to. Freeland would pay repirations to Donber and the Mirkuleon Empire would pay repirations to Freeland. Philip became king in 1906, his first act as king was supporting the Toch rebels during the first Toch civil war which saw the Toch socialist republics split into the communist Toch socialist republic and the anti-communist Toch Free Republic. Philip sent a divison of a thousand soldiers from Freeland to join the rebel southerners, this was referred to the Liberty division. The liberty divison fought in several major battles. Philip along with Victor Lakeside where the first two foreign heads of state to vist the Toch Free Republic after its indepedence in 1905. In the second Toch War he disapprove of Agomoton Imperial annexation of central toch republics. Philip was neutral on the Yaladar rebels in 1906 however fourteen years later would aid the Yaladar republic against Mirkuleon invasion Philipian era 1906-1943 Rebuilding of Freeland 1906-1920. Philip's main priority as king was the rebuilding of Freeland, he did this first politically by bringing back parliament and calling for elections ending his absloute rule. He also took out loans and used conscripted and volunteer labour often using ex soldiers of the Great War to rebuild roads, railways and buildings. He introduced a universal Freelander system of telephone lines and electircty which was completed in 1910. He also improved relations with Donber by buying ten ships of the Grand Duke for Freeland's navy to use. Philip introduced welfare for widows, orphans and disabled veterans. Philip became a popular king throughout the world. Philip recongised the King of Kjafamatur as being the rightful soverign of the Twin islands by refering him as King of rather than his official title King in. This angered the Mirkuleons as the twin islands was a client state of their empire. During the Mirkuleon invasion of the twin islands, Philip along with the Grand Duke of Donber offered asylum to fleeing Twin islander exiles. Six years later during the Tionsach uprising, Philip was shocked at hearing Mirkuleon treatment of twin islander and he in secret gave aid from the royal treasury to Ulach rebels.Philip met with the first Mp from the twin islanders, Paitric Mac Uagh and made him the representative of the Kjafamatur govemrnent in exile. Four years later, Philip supported the yaladar war by sending two freelander infantry divisons and one paratrooper regiment and four armoured regiments to fight the five year long war. During the 1920s, two major trading companies with criminal links declared war on each other Yaladar War 1920-1925 Philip supported the New Freelander invasion of Yaladar and he sent the 45th paratrooper regiment to fight alongside with various volunteers from silsia and mercenaries to fight the Yaladar war in 1920. Philip supported the usage of scorch earth policy of bombings primarly by the New Freelander Naval airforce against Mirkuleon held areas of Yaladar. The nuclear bombing of Yaladar's capital Nazchar by an unknown state actor later revealed to by Thlyvrryn sercurity company was condemend by Philip II as being akin to the domination of the sun used by his father twenty years prior in 1905, Philip withdrew all Freelander forces without the consent of their allies in 1925. In the Nazchar bombing, around 70% of the 45th paratrooper regiment were killed and 25% seriously wounded and crippled whilst only 5% of the original 2500 paratroopers were eligble for service many however seeing the horrors of the Yaladar war commited by both the Mirkuelons and Yaladarians left the regiment due to reasons of mental health. Philip personally congratulated the 750 surviving members of the regiment allocating each surving 187 officer a knighthood and the already ennobled ones a higher status of personal nobility, around four hundred out of the 750 left the army and retired whilst the rest were transfered to different regiments. Twin islands 1925-1938 Philip was against direct intervention during the Ulach war of indepedence on either side of the conflict as he viewed it as "far to convulated for us mainlanders." Philip vetoed various proposals by Helmburrow and parliament to invade the islands, Philip believed that any intervention would create a second Yaladar. Philip however did have strongly human nationalist leanings and so he in secret did fund the UFA in directly through using trade through the Ulach mafia controlled ports and shipping companies based in Donber. The King met with the UFA leaders, the Mac uagh brothers, Sean and Paitric in 1927. He enabled for Tormod Mac Ruaraidh who was part of the shadow company, the Freelander secret service and one of the surviving 750 to rise high in the ranks of the UFA, intially Tormod was a spy however he was soon convinced by his brother Ian to join the UFA. Tormod act as a go between the Freelander establishment and the UFA fostering good relations between them both. This led to the Imperial mirkuleon secret police branch of the Emperor's hand to refer to Paitric, Tormod and Philip all being in the same bed. Cheiftain Hazarahaz threatened in 1934 to take place trade sanctions against Freelander based shipping company, later Emperor Kevousalar VII threatened to take military action against Freeland for its support of the UFA. Philip exiled Tormod to his home in Silsia and he forbade Paitric, Ian and Sean from entering Freeland, he also renounced all support for the UFA. Final years 1938-1943 Philip became old and ill he had developed arthritis and he had bladder problems which meant that he was often restricted due to his frequent trips to the lavatory. Philip began to loose his memory and he would also have a habit of talking to himself. Helmburrow the Freelander Prime minster took over most of Philip's duties as head of state in 1940. Philip's last real act as King was visiting Tormod in 1938 after the signing of the treaty to end his period exile through a royal pardon however Tormod refused to return to Freeland as he had achieved his goal of his life to return to the twin islands. Emperor Kevousalar VIII started operation of bear claw in which the Elderhold Imperial legion and the Hawklands Imperial legion led an invasion of Donber and Freeland out of revenge for Philip's alleged support of the UFA aided by the Agomoton Empire which prevented any Silsian reinforcements. Image philip II young.JPG|18 year old prince Philip pictured with royal horse Thunder (1878) Philip II 1906.JPG|King Philip taken during peace conference (1906) Philip II.JPG|Philip aged fifty four (1914) philip old.JPG|Philip prior to his execution in 1943